User blog:Tainted Brownjuice/Apida, The Queen of the Swarm
Firstly, if you do not want to read this much writing it is no problem but i have put most details except mana cost up so not all the detail is necessary. Also, if you do like/dislike the idea, COMMENT! :D Thanks ^_^ Apida resembles a large wasp-like animal and she is a ranged mage but can be played both tanky and as a strong ap champion in any lane. I think her stats will be more ap based than health but her passive makes up for the average initial hp and hp per level. (Innate) Queens Alarm: When 2 or more enemy champions are near to Apida she will gain bonus hp based on the number of them that are close by. This is a scaling passive with an initial 40 hp per nearby champion at level 1, 60 hp per nearby champion at level 7 and 80 hp per nearby champion by level 12. (This works with stealthed champions but not for champions in the brush). Effect range: 300 (Q ability) Piercing needles: Active: 2 large, individually aimed needles are shot from one of Apidas arms dealing magic damage to enemies hit. This ability can be charged up for 2 seconds with a %damage buff when charged and this applies to both the needles fired. All damage is reduced by 8% for each unit it hits, down to 52% damage. (Each needle will deal a base damage of 50/70/100/130/160 +0.4 per ability power, +1.5% per 0.5 seconds it was charged). Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds Cast range: 1000 (W ability) Queens protection: Passive: ''Every 30 seconds(level 1-2), 27 seconds(level 3-4) and 24 seconds(level 5), Apida will spawn a swarm of flies around herself that will either: Block ALL crown control effects of a single spell (damage still applied) OR block up to 40/60/80/100/120 damage from any physical attack (excluding minions) to return a base 50/70/90/110/130 physical damage to the attacker. Crowd control effects from items such as phage will not proc but the attack WILL be blocked and damage return applied. ''Active: ''A larger swarm of bees is spawned around Apida that will rush the lowest health enemy champion (NOT % hp) and stun them for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. (This hits for a base damage of 60/80/100/120/140 +0.2 per ability power) Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds Area range: 500 '(E ability) Natures wing-beat:' ''Active: Apida flaps her wings to launch herself across the battlefield and swings her stinger around herself to poison her targets and deal a small amount of physical damage. (Poison damage: 50/70/90/110/130 +0.3 per ability power, physical damage: 20/40/60/80/100 +0.2 per attack damage) Cooldown: 15/13/11/9/7 seconds Diameter AoE of stinger swing: 350 Initial travel distance: up to 600 (R ability) Gather the swarm: Active: Apida spawns a large AoE honey pool around her set current location that will slow all enemies on top of it by 40/55/70% and lasts for 7 seconds. While enemies stand on it they will be bitten repeatedly by insects under their feet that deal magic damage every 1.5 seconds up to 4 times per champion. (The bite damage deals 30/45/60 +0.25 per ability power for each hit) Cooldown: 120/100/80 seconds Diameter of AoE pool: 700 The maximum damage on one champion is 2.3 times her full ap but due to the ratios and damage single target focusing, she is well balanced and a very strong initiator due to her 'Natures wing-beat', 'Gather the swarm' combo that can be easily performed in a variety of situations. Her ultimate AoE is a larger overall diameter than Anivias ultimate but this offers a lot less base damage per second and can only hit a limited number of times. Category:Custom champions